


I Love You

by halokit1231



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and Alfred's been tracing I Love You on Mei's back. He knows she loves him but why hasn't she ever told him so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This one I'm actually proud of. It got 292 notes on Tumblr also the idea is from here  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109885930850/imagine-person-a-lightly-tracing-i-love-you-over

How long had they been dating now? A little over a year if Alfred thought about it and yet Mei hadn’t once said she loved him. 

He told her he loved her on a regular basis and she always replied with “Ditto” or “I know” but she never said she loved him. He pretended that he didn’t mind, like he was too confident in himself to need to hear her say that. But really it drove him crazy. 

He was so open and vocal about his love for her that it felt like the whole world knew, which by this point at least 90% of the other nations knew, but Mei was so closed and quiet about it. Like she was embarrassed or something, of course he knew that wasn’t the case. Even though she didn’t tell him she loved him she made it obvious in her actions. The smiles she gave him during meetings, the way she always knew when something was bothering him, the ways she made him smile and of course the way they kissed practically screamed love.

As he thought about all this he laid in bed next her tracing and retracing “I love you” on her back with his finger. It was around one am and Mei was a sound sleeper like him so it’d take a train through the wall to wake her. He smiled to himself as he traced I love you one last time on her back. He stopped tracing and rolled over onto his back, snuggling deeper into the mattress and closing his eyes preparing to sleep.

He noticed when Mei turned, moved closer and wrapped her arms around him. He didn’t think much of it, she moved around a lot in her sleep. He kept his eyes shut and moved closer to Mei cuddling into her. Suddenly he heard her giggle and she kissed him on the cheek. “I love you too.” she whispered softly before burying her face into his neck and falling back asleep. His eyes snapped open and he looked down to her smiling widely. But she’d already fallen asleep and missed it, he wanted to jump and cheer and tell the whole world but he didn’t. Instead he buried his nose in her hair and whispered

“I know.”


End file.
